Computer systems have typically connected to remote target devices (i.e., remote storage devices/systems and other target devices) via storage controller cards and/or Host Bus Adapters (HBAs). The storage controller card and the HBA provide similar functionality in providing the hardware interface to the communication connection with target devices and the necessary communication control functionality to permit communication between a host computer system and the end target devices. Storage controller cards typically may further incorporate some additional storage control/management functionality for the target storage devices, such as providing RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) functionality and/or other storage specific functionality in addition to the control/management of the communications between the host computer and the target storage devices. A typical computer system may run a device driver application as an interface between other software applications running on the host computer system and each physical storage controller card/HBA available to the host computer system.